The present invention is directed generally to dimeric perylenes and more specifically, to photoconductive imaging members containing a mixture of at least two or more, for example from about 2 to about 10, and preferably from 2 to about 5 and more preferably 2, perylene bisimide dimers and wherein each dimer is essentially represented by Formulas 1, 2, and 3, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,965; 5,683,842 and 5,756,744, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.